transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Predwolf
The Predalien (later called Predwolf) was a Xenoformer built by iTaB in 2183 after recovering a strange artifact from the Terminus Sector of the galaxy. Having captured a living Predalien, iTaB ran experiments and eventually created the Predalien Xenomorph, though unlike the rest of the Xenoformers, this one has an organic beast form, making it impossible to tell if it's an actual Predalien or a Xenoformer until it transforms. Much like actual Predaliens, Predwolf is much stronger than the Xenoformers spawned from Autobots or Decepticons. Also, much like Predaliens, Predwolf (in beast form) has many Yautja features not included on other Xenoformers, such as dreadlocks and mandibles around the mouth. Predwolf is a lethal combatant, often possessing strength far in excess to regularly-spawned Xenoformer owing to the greater physical prowess of its host. Predwolf was supposed to be loyal to iTaB, but much like Xenoking, he went rogue, killing half of iTaB's security force in his escape. "Servant? Bah! I'm nobody's servant, 'Con filth! I am my own Warrior, and I answer to no one but me!" —Predwolf to iTaB History The Past At some point, a lone Yautja went to the Terminus Sector of the galaxy where he came face-to-face with several Xenomorphs. Though he was successful in defeating the Xenomorphs, a surviving Facehugger impregnated him, giving birth to a Predalien that then roamed the sector. Transformers Frontier iTaB travelled to the Terminus Sector seeking an ancient artifact, which he found. He was impressed when his troops revealed that they had captured the Predalien for him to experiment on. Seeking a means of controlling Xenoformers, iTaB ran various tests on the Predalien until he unintentionally created a new form of Xenoformer with an organic beast form. The newly-born Xenoformer at first appeared loyal, completing every test given to him by iTaB, up until he evolved to the point of transformation, where he was outraged when iTaB referred to him as a "servant." iTaB attempted to contain him, but the newly dubbed Predwolf sent him flying and rampaged through the ship, killing all that iTaB threw at him before escaping in an escape pod. Personality Like regular Predaliens, Predwolf acts as a lone Xenoformer, independent of any Hive. Much like the Yautja it was originally spawned from, Predwolf is most known to mutilate their victims and claim trophies from them, usually the skull. However, it is unlikely this is done in pursuit of perceived honor, as with the Predators. More likely it is an after-effect of genetic memory or instinct inherited from the host, a theory backed up by the fact that Predaliens have not been shown to display or otherwise respect any trophies they claim; in other words, while Predwolf feels a basic urge to perform these ritualistic mutilations on his prey, he has no higher knowledge of why he is doing so. Powers and Abilities Predwolf is incredibly strong and fast in battle, combining the lightning-fast strikes typical of Aliens with the brute force of the Yautja, making him a deadly opponent to even a fully-powered Dimensional Overlord. Physically he is incredibly robust, even able to survive being submerged in magma for a short time. His hide is tough enough to shrug off an uncharged blast from a Fusion Cannon or AstroMag Cannon at point-blank range without displaying any visible damage, a characteristic it does not lose even when struck with a fully-charged shot. Like other Xenoformers, Predwolf possesses an inner jaw which can be used to kill his victims. His tail is also sharp enough to impale his victims. In robot form, he possesses an acidic cannon that can blast an acid strong enough to penetrate even the plating of Autobots, Decepticons, Dimensional Guardians and Chaos-Bringers. Notes and Trivia *Predwolf's name appears to be a mix of both Predator and Wolf, possibly a nod to the Predator from AVP: Requiem. *The idea of a Transformer with an organic beast form is possibly an idea inspired by the Maximals and Predacons from the earlier show Transformers Beast Wars.